world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041214-Beau-Ryspor
12:06 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:06 -- 12:06 CA: Hello Ryspor... 12:06 GT: ~;ifogvncn~ 12:06 CA: Oh... 12:06 GT: ~Don't ʃTARTLE me like that, GOODNEʃʃ.~ 12:06 CA: Am I interupting something?... 12:07 GT: ~Vgh, no, ʃeriad'ʃ already rvined the moment ENTIRELY.~ 12:07 CA: uh... 12:07 CA: what happened?... 12:09 GT: ~I waʃ enjoying the company of the lovely Empreʃʃ, when ʃeriad ʃwam over and began INʃVLTING her, calling her all ʃORTʃ of dreadfvl thingʃ. I waʃ MORTIFIED.~ 12:09 CA: Empress?... 12:09 CA: Like Maenam?... 12:10 GT: ~Oh, no no no. Maenam iʃ nice, yeʃ, bvt ʃhe covldn't poʃʃibly compare to the radiant benevolence of the Empreʃʃ.~ 12:10 CA: I see... 12:10 CA: Where did you meet this empress?... 12:11 GT: ~Oh, we went to viʃit her in order to retrieve a tadpole critical to the breeding proceʃʃ.~ 12:11 CA: I thought you were visiting a sea witch?... 12:12 GT: ~I don't like thinking abovt that, thovgh; we were going to ʃTEAL it from her. ʃhe wovld have been HEARTBROKEN.~ 12:12 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, that'ʃ her. Thovgh it'ʃ ʃvch an vgly name.~ 12:12 CA: Ryspor, have you seen the sea witch's face?... 12:12 CA: My bad, empress... 12:13 GT: ~No, not yet. ʃhe'ʃ remained behind a cvrtain the entire time we've been here. I've held her hand, thovgh. It'ʃ the ʃofteʃt and moʃt delicate hand I've ever known.~ 12:14 CA: Has she spoken to you? If so, what did she say?... 12:14 GT: ~Oh, her voice iʃ BEAVTIFVL. ʃweet and gentle, almoʃt aʃ if it'ʃ careʃʃing one'ʃ avricvlar ʃponge clotʃ.~ 12:15 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ been nothing bvt polite thiʃ entire time.~ 12:15 CA: Ok, that is nice, what did she say?... 12:15 CA: Everything she's said since the moment you saw her or her curtain... 12:17 GT: ~ʃhe welcomed vʃ to the ʃpire, then we went into a dining hall, where ʃhe gave me - ME! - a place of honor beʃide her. Then ʃhe aʃked, rather demvrely, if ʃhe covld hold my hand. ʃhe haʃn't tovched anyone in YEARʃ, ʃhe ʃaid.~ 12:17 CA: How soon did you realize this admiration for her?... 12:18 GT: ~Almoʃt aʃ ʃoon aʃ I ʃwam into her chamber. All ʃhe had to do waʃ ʃPEAK, and I fell head over heelʃ for her.~ 12:18 CA: Ryspor, based on what you've said... 12:19 CA: I have reason to believe you have been enchanted by emotionally manipulative magic... 12:19 CA: This infatuation you feel is an illusion crafted by the sea witch herself... 12:19 GT: ~What? No, that'ʃ prepoʃterovʃ. The Empreʃʃ wovld never do ʃomething like that.~ 12:19 CA: I suggest you get over it as soon as you can... 12:20 GT: ~There iʃ nothing TO get over. I LOVE her, Beav. Why can't yov jvʃt accept that?~ 12:20 CA: Have you ever heard of a fairy tale called "The little mermaid"?... 12:21 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ. I believe Doir and I watched that film recently, actvally.~ 12:21 CA: Then you are familliar with the character "Ursala"?... 12:21 GT: ~The ʃea witch, ye~ 12:21 GT: ~No.~ 12:22 GT: ~No yov're WRONG how DARE yov even ʃVGGEʃT ʃVCH A THING~ 12:22 CA: In the Little Mermaid, Ursala uses a combination of Ariel's voice and magic to seduce prince... eric was it? To make sure Ariel fails... 12:22 CA: You must understand what I'm getting at then?... 12:22 CA: You have been cursed... 12:23 GT: ~NO~ 12:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:23 -- 12:23 CA: Ryspor, I will not let you run away from your problms... 12:23 GT: ~THERE Iʃ NO PROBLEM~ 12:23 CA: This is going to end with the death of your team members... 12:23 GT: ~LEAVE ME ALONE YOV ONLY ʃVGGEʃT HATEFVL THINGʃ THAT *AREN'T TRVE*~ 12:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:23 -- 12:23 CA: Have you already forgotten about Jossik?... 12:23 CA: Are you that quick to move on?... 12:24 GT: ~ʃTOP~ 12:24 GT: ~ʃTOPʃTOPʃTOPʃTOPʃTOPIT~ 12:24 CA: IS YOUR LOVE THAT SHALLOW?... 12:24 GT: STOP IT SHUT UP SHUT UP HSUT UP 12:24 CA: Perhaps I have MISJUDGED You Ryspor Tezeti... 12:24 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:24 -- 12:24 CA: You REALLY DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE SACRIFICES OF OTHERS... 12:24 GT: ~GO AWAY~ 12:24 CA: KIKATE, JOSSIK, DID THEY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?... 12:25 GT: GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY 12:25 CA: IS IT THAT EASY FOR YOU TO FORGET ABOUT YOUR MATESPRIT?... 12:25 GT: SHUT THE FUCK UP JUST SHUT THE FFFFFUCK UP 12:25 CA: ANSWER THE QUESTIONS RYSPOR TEZETI... 12:26 GT: NO 12:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:26 -- 12:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blocked chessAficionado CA at 00:26 --